


There's no Smoke

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter decides that the only way he can win his lover back, is to resort to some highly unorthodox Quidditch moves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Beta: Sevfan. Thanks Jess

 

“Oh Bludger’s bollocks, I am never gonna master this manoeuvre, never in a month of Hogsmeade Sundays,” Harry Potter complained to his long standing, and running out of patience, best friends, Ron and Hermione.

“Harry James Potter, I have spent three weeks perfecting this ‘Spellosmoke’, and Ron has spent nearly as long making the mounting for your broom! It has been quite a challenge; you do know that, don’t you?”

“Why is this girl so worth it, Harry?”

“Because, Ron, I have to say sorry, and I have to show that I want them regardless.”

“Whoever it is, Harry,” Hermione whispered knowingly, “he’s a very lucky boy…”

**”Welcome to the first game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The captains are at the centre spot.”**

“I want a nice clean game. Shake hands.” 

“Not in this lifetime, Scarhead. I hope you fall off your broom, fucker.”

“Draco, I’m s…”

**“Potter makes an unorthodox dive for the Snitch, weaving one way, then another. My, what’s he doing, and what is that smoke saying behind him?”**

“So, Scarhead, sorry, are you?”

“Yes. Truly”

“Love me, do you?”

“Yes. Sincerely”

“Kiss me, then; we might as well give these people some fire with their smoke.”

“Draco.”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Love you.”

“And I, you.”


End file.
